Survive The Disasters 2
Survive The Disasters 2 is a game on ROBLOX developed by Vyriss, it's beta version was released to the public on October 1, 2014 and the full version was released on January 2017. It is the sequel to the original game, introducing many brand new mechanics to the series. Objective Similarly to the prequel, the goal of the game is to survive a diverse selection of disasters. These can be related to famous characters from games and TV shows, such as Kamehameha; be a natural disaster, such as Tsunami; or be related to real life, like Bombers. The players who survive win rewards, which are in the form of Coins, EXP, Survival Streak, and Total Survivals. There are also some hidden stats that can be seen by opening the Menu. Player Stats * Coins: These are used to buy gears and upgrades to help the player with surviving disasters. * Exp: These are usually awarded in the same amounts as Coins, and are used to raise a player's rank. * Survival Streak: This stat increases as the player survives without dying. When the player dies, the counter resets. There are two types of streak mode (Normal and Pacifist.) * Total Survivals: This stat measures how many disasters the player has survived in total. Hidden stats can be seen in the Menu. Content .]] Mechanics * Danger Modes * Disasters * Ranks * Hyper Disaster * Bosses * Achievements * Impossible Disaster Game Modes * Standard Mode * Hardcore Mode (For S Rank players) * Pacifist Mode (can be change in the menu) * Sandbox Mode Miscellaneous * Badges (Roblox badges for this game) * Vyriss (The owner of the game) Special Events / Updates On certain holidays, such as Halloween or Christmas, or during notable events on ROBLOX, the game may be updated to reflect (or poke fun at) it. * April Fools 2015: On April 1, 2015, the game was updated. In this version of the game, the number of multi-disasters was changed to 4, even though the message "Triple Threat" or "Double Trouble" still appeared. The combos were often impossible (for instance: Nyan Cat, Barrier Eggman, Spiked Walls, and Tsunami). The game was updated again the following day to remove this effect. * April Fools 2016: On April 1, 2016, the game was updated. The only change was that the map vote counters grew every second. Players could still vote on maps, and gameplay was otherwise unaffected. The game was updated again the following day to remove this effect. * John Doe Day: 'On March 18, 2017, the game icon was changed to be the avatar of John Doe, a test account on Roblox. The changes made in the game during that event were: The avatars in the Shop looked like John Doe, all of the music in the game were slower, the leaderboard displayed everyone as John Doe and Noobs looked like John Doe. This update was a reference to the John Doe incident on Roblox. * 'April Fools 2017: On April 1, 2017, the game received a massive update. It ended up being fake and it was reverted back to normal. * Halloween 2017 (1.23): On October 6, 2017, Survive The Disasters 2 received its first Halloween-themed update. * Holiday 2017 (1.25): On December 23, 2017, Survive The Disasters 2 got received its first Christmas-themed update. * April Fools 2018: A large update was released on April 1, 2018. It was a joke update that was very similar to Survive The Disasters 3. This update was called Survive The Disasters 4, and, unlike Survive The Disasters 3, it lasted for a week. * Halloween 2018: On October 24, 2018, Survive The Disasters 2 received its second Halloween-themed update. * Holiday 2018 (1.37): On December 22, 2018, Survive The Disasters 2 got received its second Christmas-themed update. * April Fools 2019: 'On April 1, 2019, the game reverted into the classic game. * 'Halloween 2019: On October 24, 2019, Survive The Disasters 2 received its third Halloween-themed update. * Holiday 2019 (1.415): On December 20, 2019, Survive The Disasters 2 got received its third Christmas-themed update. Trivia * The words "Survive" and "Disaster" in the game's logo are of inverted colors compared to the prequel's logo. * This game has undergone several development phases since 2014, and its first version was only used for testing scripts. * The font used for the game is called "Cocogoose Pro". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games